


Plan B

by nonactivelarrytrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Nervousness, Original Character(s), Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonactivelarrytrash/pseuds/nonactivelarrytrash
Summary: i wrote these for myself, but i knew i would lose it if i wrote it on Microsoft Word or something like that. all work here is my own, and i'm just writing for fun. while these are all written about real people, the genders, names, and appearances of these characters don't resemble the people they're based off of etc etc. nobody's gonna read this lmao





	Plan B

"Is it true that you've never kissed a girl?"

is it possible for eyes to sparkle like that?

i think she just invented the eye sparkle

or she's a witch

 

"Is it true that you've never kissed a boy?"

my words sound like a challenge

 

my eyes do not sparkle

 

The witch moves closer

each of her breaths hit my neck

she is too close

her breath smells like a blue raspberry slurpee

 

"No"

Although I don't see her smile,

I can hear it

She's laughing at me

 

Her breaths become uneven

and though her breathing is shaky

she asks me the question with confidence:

 

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

Yes

"Or do you want to kiss me?"

...

 

My tongue is red

(i had a red slurpee,

calm the fuck down)

 

"Yes"

I hear her smile again

her laugh enchanting me

"Yes to what?"

 

I take my time

she's giving me a choice

i'm not used to so many options

 

"I want to kiss you"

I decide this is the manly thing to say

I decide this is what she wants to hear

 

"Go ahead"

but I move in slow motion

a green light

a blue mouth meeting red

a witch and a boy sharing a kiss

 

She does all the moving

she's good at doing all the moving

she's a good kisser

 

I do all the awkward pausing

I'm good at doing all the awkward pausing

I'm a good awkward pause...r

 

Thursday night

rows of parked cars

a witch and a boy

two purple mouths

 

\- m.q


End file.
